


The Broken Prince

by Alecvm



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Maybe spoilers?, Other, forest king, hurt!natsume, natsume is 'turned' into a yokai, natsume is a sweetie and I love my boy, natsume is kidnapped once again, natsume yuujnchou protection squad, nobody is shipped!, they are all older!!, this is like way after highschool or what highschool is in japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: Natsume disappears for two years without a trace after saying he was going to go on his own little adventure through the mountains.  Nobody thought of it as no one wanted to freak out the Fujiwara's. Except Nyanko sensei knew something was wrong as he could not even see or sense Natsume as he would fly around the mountains often. Worried Taki, Tanuma, and Nyanko sensei goes and finds the lost boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**~~~Before Natsume Left~~~~**

Nyanko Sensei walked into Natsume's room obviously drunk as he tripped over several different times over nothing. As he hiccuped he walked over to the closet taking out another bottle of sake. Struggling to open it Natsume walked in sighing upon seeing his Sensei.

"Ahh! Natsume! Help me out will you?" Sensei said rolling over to the boy.

Taking the sake Natsume hide it away again on a higher shelf in the closet before glaring over to the drunk cat. "Sensei! What have I told you? Stop drinking! This is why I keep on being kidnapped."

Sensei just snorted before deciding it was too much effort to try to go get the sake anyway." Hmm? Why are you packing up your stuff Natsume? Planning to run away?"

"Nope. Just going to go on a hiking trip for a while. You know since school has ended and everything Touko said that I should take a little vacation. So I plan to leave the book of friends with you Sensei," The boy said laying down next to Nyanko Sensei. 

As soon as he was able to absorb all of the information Sensei started to hit Natsume yelling at him," Baka! Who is going to buy me dango's!!! Aghhhhh!"

Natsume just laughed at him as he let the cat vent his anger out on him. After a while, though both slowly feel asleep one tired from their hard day of work and the other just passed out drunk. At one point Touko came in and put a blanket over the sleeping boy before turning the light off and leaving. 

**~~~Morning of the day he leaves~~~~**

"Natsume! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Touko yelled waking up Natsume and Nyanko Sensei. 

"NATSUME! BREAKFAST!" Sensei yelled pouncing on Natsume who was still laying down. 

"Yeah, yeah I heard," He said getting up pushing them off of him. 

Once he changed into a new pair of clothes the two went downstairs to eat breakfast where Touko and Shigeru were already waiting. 

"Ah, good morning Natsume. You excited for your big day today?" Shigeru said as Natsume sat down. 

"Yes. I will miss you both though," He said thanking Touko for the meal. 

Shigeru just laughed gently before assuring him that they would remember Natsume before talking to Touko about something else. Natsume glanced down at Nyanko Sensei who was eating the leftover food scraps that were given to him. Of course, he was also absorbed into his food and ignored Natsume and everyone else. Chuckling to himself he continued to eat joining Shigeru's and Touko's conversation. 

After eating and saying his thanks once more Natsume walked back up to his room to grab his stuff. As he packed up his last of his stuff he heard the door open slightly as Nyanko Sensei walked in slumping down next to him. 

"So. You are leaving The Book of Friends with me?" He asked glancing up at the boy. 

"Yes, but that does not mean you can use it. Just protect it," Natsume said punching the cat lightly. "Anyway don't get into any trouble while I'm gone okay?"

"Yeah, yeah leave now so I can finally have some time alone," The cat said before starting to sleep. 

Smiling he lightly patted his head before going back downstairs and saying his goodbyes to the Fujiwara's and went along his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like what is happening is that all of them has already graduated and stuff but Natsume took a break and hasn't gone off to college or anything yet but since he is an adult nobody really cared? Cause he told everyone pretty much that he was going to staying in the mountins for a long time to just rest? Anyway I hope you are enjoying everything!!

Tanuma looked around admiring the scenery as he walked around. It had been a while since he came back and was visiting for the year. Sadly Natsume was not here as he was told his friend was on a trip. He then jumped when he heard the rustling of leaves coming from behind him as he prepared to fight. Suddenly, a white fat blob shot out of the bushes slamming him right in the face.

"Aghh!" He yelled falling to the ground. 

When he was finally able to regain his ground he pulled the white blob off of his face realizing that is was Nyanko Sensei. 

"Ah! Ponta?" The boy said holding the cat up. 

Growling Nyanko Sensei tried his best to hit the boy but failing as his legs were too short to hit him. "Baka! Its Nyanko Sensei! Neeeyyyaankkoo Seenseei!" 

Laughing he let him down and got up dusting himself off. "Anyway, what are you doing out here Ponta? I thought you went with Natsume?"

"No. that brat decided that he wanted me to stay behind and protect The Book of Friends," He said jumping onto Tanuma's shoulder. "Except that's the problem. He hasn't been back for almost two years now. That wouldn't be bad either but I have not been able to sense his presence or even see him in the mountains."

Tanuma shrugged before answering," Maybe he's staying in another town? I'm sure he wouldn't just stay in the mountains all that time."

Nyanko Sensei just grumbled but fell silent not knowing what else to say. Of course, he did not want to get off of the boy as it was easy transport for the lazy yokai. It wasn't until they were out of the forest did he finally jump off before suddenly being picked up again and was practically being smothered to death. 

"Ahhhh!! Kitty! I've missed you!" Said Nyanko Sensei's capturer. 

It was a young girl wearing a long white summer dress with her blonde hair in a braid with the top of her head covered with a hat. Then finally Tanuma recognized the girl realizing that it was Taki. 

"Taki?!" Tanuma asked peering closer at her face. 

Finally, she looked up and saw the boy as her eyes widened. "Tanuma! It's been so long since I've seen you!" 

Soon the two friends caught up with each other laughing with each other as Nyanko Sensei finally decided it was useless to keep on struggling. It wasn't until Taki asked about Natsume did he finally started to speak up again. 

"Ah yes! That stupid brat has gone off to the mountains," He said his voice slightly muffled by Taki's arms. 

"Oh, yeah Ponta didn't you say something about not being able to sense him either or something? " Tanuma added. 

"Ehhh?! Natsume is missing?" Taki asked looking down at the cat. 

Tanuma shrugged. "It seems so. But then again he could've just ended up staying at a town or something too." 

Sensei went quiet again but this time let the two friends go on their way not wanting to deal with anything for now. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Nyanko Sensei perked up his ears as he heard whispering coming from the forest. 

_"Did you hear? The prince is back!"_

_"Hm? So they finally found the prince?"_

_"I heard they only found him last year."_

Finally, he pounced scaring the small yokai.

" _AH! A PIG MONSTER!_ " One of the yokai yelled. 

"HEY! DON'T CAll ME thAT!" Nyanko Sensei yelled hitting the yokai on the head. "Anyway tell me about this prince. Who is he and why is he so special?"

" _Hmm? You've never heard about the mountain prince? Prince Shirimiga. The prince and the protector of the Shirimiga Mountains. He has been missing for five years now,_ " Another yokai explained. 

" _Yes! And next week on the full moon at midnight at the top of the mountains. The pathway will be lit so it should be easy to find the exact place. Anyway, we must be going now._ " 

" _Yes Yes! We must find some offering for the new prince!_ " 

And just like the yokai were gone as Sensei sat there sighing. 

"Nyanko Sensei!" He heard someone call out. 

Turning around and crawling through the bushes he found Tanuma and Taki calling for him. 

"Hm? I'm right here," Sensei said walking up to the friends. 

Taki who was the closest to him picked him up and held him tightly in her arms. "Where did you run off to?" 

"Found some interesting information," He started to explain. "It seems the lost Prince Shirimigi of the Mountains has been found. And it seems that there will be a little gathering to meet the prince." 

Tanuma nodded before asking," Ah! So we go see the Prince and ask him if he has ever seen Natsume!" 

Sensei nodded purring as Taki scratched his head. "Yes, but you must bring an offering  for him and it will be rather hard to even get to the prince." 

"Yes, but we must at least try!" Taki protested. "What do mountain prince's like as offerings?"

Sighing Sensei finally gave in saying, "Well. Of course, food offerings are always good and you both will have to wear masks." 

"Well, lets get going then!" Tanuma said wanting to find his friend." Ah...wait when is the party?" 

"Next week on the full moon so Wednesday. You will have to follow the pathway up Mountain Shirimigi but I will let you guys ride on my back to make it easier," Sensei explained. 

Nodding the friends prepared to meet at the foot of the Mountain with both of them having their own offerings. Little did they know though finding Natsume was going to be easier than they thought but getting him back would be their problem. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Nyanko Sensei! Stop!" Taki yelled hitting the cat on the head who of course was eating some of the food offerings. 

Laughing as good as he could with a dango in his mouth as he ran out of the room almost tripping Tamaki. 

"Oh. Did Ponta take another dango again?" Tamaki asked sitting down next to his friend. 

Sighing Taki nodded before wrapping up the dango's again. "Anyway, you ready for tonight? Cause if I'm being honest I'm pretty scared. Especially that the both of us kinda can't see the yokai." 

"Don't worry you two. I got some medicine that will help you see other yokai for a day." 

Looking over there was Nyanko sensei as Reiko. "And you two should start getting ready. We will want to get there early to be able to get the prince first." Throwing a bag at the two friends he then walked out of the room again probably off to drink a little before leaving. 

Sighing Tanumi stood up stretching. "Here I'll go get the supplies." 

"Ok, I'll go make some food to eat before we go and to also stop Nyanko Sensei eating the offerings," Taki said before standing up and following her friend out. 

\---

Tanuma walked through the house trying to remember where his father had last put the ink. As he walked though he saw these shadows almost like it was following him. Assuming he was just tired though he dismissed it and kept on walking until he finally found his father's room. 

"Hmm...ah! Here it is," He said as he digged through the desk finding the ink jar and brushes. "I'll just tell him one of his friends had asked for some ink..." 

Suddenly there was a big crash as he ran back outside where the wall was broken down. Before he could then run for some help he was pushed down by something. He gasped for air as it was like something was sitting on his chest. 

"Tanuma?! Are you okay!" He could hear Taki yell. 

"Uh..yeah I'm fine!" He could slightly yell as he finally was able to breath again. 

Of course he would love to have some help but Taki would not be much help as it was most likely a yokai that was on him right now. And the fact that the both of them could not see yokai was also a problem. He knew that Natsume would come and help either way as the boy was somehow always able to tell if someone was in danger by just the voice and tone. 

"Nyanko-Sensei! Can you come here!" Tanuma yelled out knowing that cat had to be somewhere near. 

And luckily for him Nyanko-Sensei was just outside most likely watching happily as the boy was struggling. 

"Yeah, yeah fine. Just like Natsume. Always asking for help from me. But I guess you are different since you can't see them," He said now crouching down beside the boy. "Don't worry though they are harmless."

"Ugg, just get them off of me!" Tanuma yelled. 

Nyanko-Sensei just rolled his eyes before hitting whatever was ever on him on what he assumed was the head. And just like that he felt the pressure fall off of him as he was able to move again. 

"Ok you two what do you guys want?" Nyanko-Sensei asked glaring down at the spot where the two yokai were. "Hmm...Natsume? What about him. Haven't you guys bothered him enough?"

"Wait, Ponta they know about Natsume?" Tanuma cut in grabbing the yokai's arm. 

"Yeah. He had helped them and now these two have been his followers since. Anyway what they are pretty much saying is they miss the brat and is wondering where he gone off to," He explained. "Oh, and they are sorry for scaring you. They just recognized you as one of Natsume's friends and wanted to know whether or not you knew where he was." 

"Well then," The boy said before being cut off by Taki. 

"Tanuma! Nyanko-Sensei! The food is ready!" 

Eyes blazing Nyanko-Sensei stood up and ran to the kitchen where the waft of curry was coming from. Sighing Tanuma got up and gathered all of the supplies again before facing where he assumed the yokai were. "You two can come with...if you guys are still here. I don't know if you guys eat human food or anything but if you want something to eat you can come and join us." 

Feeling awkward talking to nothing he quickly walked to the kitchen. As he walked he could hear the faint creaks of the wood behind him making him smile a little. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for the meal!" 

Nyanko-Sensei continued to shove the food into his face not even caring about being polite anymore. Tanuma laughed quietly as he watched the cat wondering how he acted at home with Natsume. As he thought of Natsume he started to frown and set down his spoon wondering where his friend might be right now. Taki, noticing the change of attitude, poked at him smiling. 

"Hey, I know that you are worried about him but Natsume is strong," Taki said before fluffing up his hair. 

"More!" Sensei then yelled breaking the tension and making the two friends laugh again. 

Taki took the bowl from the floor and filled it up with some more rice. She glanced over at the two other empty bowls next to him. 

"Um Sensei, can you please ask the two yokai if they would like some more food?" Taki asked feeling kind of awkward hoping that the yokai were still there. 

Grumbling the cat gulped (somehow not choking on the rice) before turning over to where the two yokai would be. "Hey, you two. Want any more food?" 

After a little bit of silence, he shook his head at Taki and went straight back to shoving his face full of food. Tanuma on the other hand just couldn't eat as he was just too worried about his lost friend. So he quickly got up and said a quick thanks for the meal before walking back out to look for the supplies. Taki was ready to get up and go after her friend but was stopped by Nyanko-Sensei as he shook his head knowing that the boy needed some time alone. 

~~~

The moonlight shined through the trees illuminating the forest floor. The forest was quiet with only the faint rustle of the leaves. But if you listened closely you could hear the faint sound of bells mixed with quiet humming lulling the forest creatures to sleep. 

~~~

Tanuma looked through the papers seeing if he could find anything that would be helpful for them. Mostly everything was information about his father of other local known yokai stories and other shrines. As he was shuffling through the papers a folded piece fell out. Setting the others down he picked up the folded paper. Opening it he saw a strang symbol or more like several strange symbols in a circle. He was pretty sure he had seen the symbol before somewhere but the memory was rather faint. 

"Tanuma?" Taki called out softly into the room where the boy was. 

Turning around he quickly got up but not before banging his head on the desk. Taki really did try her best to seem worried as she went over to her friend but it was rather hard as she couldn't stifle her giggles. 

Helping Tanuma up she had noticed the piece of paper her eyes widening. "Hey, um Tanuma where did you get that?" 

"Huh? Oh, this? It was folded up with my dad's papers. I've shuffled and organized his stuff a lot but never have I seen this though," Tanuma said as he handed over the paper to her. "Why? Its not anything bad right?" 

Nyanko Sensei who was finally able to catch up with Taki said,"No, but that symbol really did cause us a lot of trouble once." 

"Well, what is it? And what do you mean it caused you trouble once?" He asked raising his eyebrows. 

"It's kind of funny since it was because of symbol did I meet Natsume. And also because of this we both had almost died. But really don't worry! It will actually be pretty helpful for us right now," Taki said before quickly getting up and grabbing Tanuma before dragging him with her.


	6. Chapter 6

The forest whispered down to the animals and to all of the trees. It told them all to send down the message of the king saying how they must help clear the path for the party. And so the animals sent the message as the yokai listened closely getting ready for the big night. 

\---

"So what exactly will this do?" Tanuma asked worried that they would somehow summon one of the bad yokai. 

As Taki finished up the circle she looked over her work making sure she didn't do anything wrong. "This will let us see the yokai that are friends with Natsume. Hopefully, they will be able to help us. And also they probably know much more about the big feast up on the mountain than us." 

"Hmm...okay so should we get them then?" Tanuma asked looking around wondering where they would be right now. 

Tanuma was about to ask Nyanko-Sensei but suddenly his head started to hurt alerting him that the yokai were already near. Soon enough Sensei walked out of the house out to them talking to what was most likely the yokai that were following him. 

"Okay, Nyanko please tell them to go into the middle," Taki said as she stepped away from the circle and walked over to Tanuma. 

Sensei nodded and yelled over to them and hurry up and stand over to the spot as he watched from the sidelines. And just like that two big yokai appeared. One of them kind of looked like a bull of sorts and the other had only one big eye and a horn sprouting out on his forehead. 

"Okay you two hurry up and tell them what you guys had told me," Nyanko-Sensei yelled. 

"Ah yes! Since you two are friends of Natsume we will tell you," The Bull yokai said before being cut off by the other one. "Yes, yes since you two are simple humans you will need to get the medicine to be able to see the other yokai. It's not good to go to a feast meant for us and you are trying to enter." 

"Oh, so were will be able to get this medicine?" Taki asked. 

"That's the problem," Sensei said interjecting into the conversation. "There is a yokai that can help us out but she will ask for a price." 

Raising his eyebrow Tanuma gestured to continue. 

The bull this time decided to add on, "She is extremely...eccentric. And ever since Natsume has been gone she is quite bored." 

"Oh, so she knows Natsume too?" Tanuma asked. 

Sensei nodded his head before suddenly his ears pricked up narrowing his eyes out to into the forest. And like that the fat cat suddenly turned into smoke as suddenly there was half a body of a somewhat wolf-like animal in the circle scaring the two yokai. 

" _You can come out now_ ," The big yokai said his voice ringing through the air. 

"Is that Nyanko-Sensei?" Tanuma whispered over to Taki rather confused on where the cat went.

Taki nodded her head as she watched the forest getting ready to fight at any second. After Sensei had spoken the leaves rustled from the trees as supposedly the yokai had supposedly got out of. Finally, the wolf turned into smoke and turned back into Nyanko-Sensei as he fell back onto the ground. 

"Hinoe. Come into the circle, will you. The humans can't hear or see you. They aren't like Natsume," Sensei said. 

Soon enough the two scared yokai scurried out of the circle as slowly a woman appeared. She had short purple hair and was currently holding a pipe as she stepped in. 

"Now, now. Madara, you know that my price will not be that bad. So why did you say it in such distaste?" She said smoking her pipe and blowing some smoke at the cat. 

Nyanko sensei rolled his eyes knowing that the yokai knew exactly why. "With how you played around with Natsume I can't really expect anything good from you. Anyway, will you be able to get the medicine for the humans or no." 

Like she had just realized they were there she turned around and eyed up the two friends. First, she made a face of disgust at Tanuma but soon enough her face softened again upon seeing Taki. 

"Well...you know that I don't make deals that often especially for men," She said spatting out the last word. "But since they are friends of Natsume I will help." 

"Really! Thank you so much. But how do we get this 'medicine'," Taki asked. 

The woman just laughed before sighing. "Oh, you cannot. But _he_ can." 

She continued to point straight at Tanuma who know was actually fearing for his own life. 

"Are you sure you are just picking on him just because he is a male?" Sensei asked obviously opposed to the idea. 

"Well, maybe a little bit of that but also for this job I will need a strong man and she will be helping me prepare everything," Hinoe explained. 

Sensei seemed a little on the edge still but just went along realizing that there was no way to get around it. So he continued to confirm everything with the two and telling(or more like ordering) Tanuma that he will go with since Tanuma was way too weak. Of course for Taki to be able to see Hinoe they would still have to be in the circle so some renovations to one of the rooms in the house had to be made to be able to fit the circle and also anything that the youkai needed to make the medicine. Of course, all of this was extremely dangerous but was also the only choice they had. 


	7. Chapter 7

A fair-skinned man walked through the quiet town with his golden hair hiding under a hood. He gazed upon the houses each lit giving off a soft golden glow onto the streets. If one would listen closely they could hear the singing of the spirits watching over their king. 

\---

Nyanko-sensei was not elated about the whole fact of having to travel through the mountain. Especially the fact that he had to be the transportation. Tanuma was lucky that Natsume loved his friends unconditionally or he would have just let the boy just fall off of him. 

"I'm going to be landing here so make sure to hang on tight," Madara said or more like telepathically said to Tanuma. 

It seemed that the boy must have heard as his grip tightened as he shoved his face more into the thick fur to shield his face. Quickly they landed safely onto a field where supposedly the ingredients were to be hiding. Right when they landed Tanuma quickly got off as Madara went back to his lucky cat form. 

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Tanuma asked as he peered around. 

Nyanko stretched before jumping onto Tanumas shoulder. "Well, it's not something that you can see still really. So that's why we will be waiting for a certain fox to come over. "

\---

Taki watched from afar at Hinoe as she muttered to herself silently reading a strange book. It was in a different language that might be a yokai language but Taki had never read of a yokai language before either. She couldn't ask though as Hinoe had specifically said to not bother her. So out of boredom at that point, Taki left the room deciding that maybe she should go and get some food for the group. Silently she slipped out grabbing her coat and bag before walking out. It was a peaceful day and the fresh air helped Taki clear her head. Maybe she should stop by the Fujiwara's household and ask them if they had heard anything from Natsume. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she bumped into a man.


End file.
